


The Scullery Maid

by DanishPancake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishPancake/pseuds/DanishPancake
Summary: So you’re telling me Solas is a REBEL but he also acts like a PRUDE?? I think not. Time to ruin that straight laced reputation, Mr Wolf.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The Scullery Maid

**Author's Note:**

> So you’re telling me Solas is a REBEL but he also acts like a PRUDE?? I think not. Time to ruin that straight laced reputation, Mr Wolf.

The warm smell of cooking still hung in the kitchen air from dinner, but the cooks had already turned in for the night. Francine lit a candle on the table and opened the door to let the cool night air carry rowdy tavern noise into the quaint room she stood in. Around her was the day's grime. Others were either turning in for bed or heading to the tavern after their long day of work, but she still had her task before her. Francine sighed, she shouldn’t be doing this. She was not here for scullery maid work, yet for her cover, it was necessary to carry out this menial, annoying task. She contented herself with listening to the sound of night life around her as she scoured pots and pans; grumbled to herself about the tragic waste of a perfectly good spy as she scrubbed the table and floors of splattered flour and grease. Some days it was just intolerable. 

“You’re muttering again.’” An amused voice teased her from the open door and she caught her breath.

“Oh, don’t pay me any mind…” Francine hoped he hadn’t heard what she was muttering about.

“What if I want to mind you?” 

The corner of her mouth quirked up and she turned on her knees to face him.  
“Solas,” she sighed, “come for a midnight snack I take it?”

“You could say that…” he stepped inside and closed the door softly.

“Now? Solas, I’ve been working all day, I’m filthy.” She gestured down to her clothes. A thin layer of perspiration shone on her forehead and strands of hair fell loosely around her face and down her neck. He knelt down in front of her, leaning in so she could see the small scar on his forehead. His arms supported him on either side of her thighs as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “not yet you aren’t.” He bit the lobe of her ear as he pulled back to stare at her challengingly, eyebrow raised and lips pressed into a slight smile. 

Francine began to roll her eyes but he stopped her with a playful bite to her bottom lip. “ C’mon, Fran…” Solas smelled like the night air and tasted faintly of wine and the mix of sensations he pressed into her finally convinced her; not that it was very hard. Solas was good with his hands, long slender fingers slid smoothly up her thighs and softly traced circles into her skin. She tossed the rag away somewhere and leaned back with a hum. Her skirt was slowly pushed back as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. She pulled his mouth back up to her as his fingers finally rested between her legs. Delicate circles made her skin tingle and she pushed into him for more. Her hips moved in time with the ebb and flow of their kissing as she slid her hands down his chest. The subsequent shiver made her smug with satisfaction and she had to do it again. She mirrored his small circles with larger ones of her own- over the expanse of his chest and shoulders, tracing the lean muscles under his sweater. He pulled his hand away to press his hips into hers with a moan before he caught her hands with his and kissed her knuckles. She chuckled “didn’t notice your staff on you when you came in, mage.”

“I thought you learned last time, Fran,” he pulled her off the floor to lean her over the table, a handful of hair in his hand, “wandering hands get punished.”

“Oh, I definitely learned.” She wagged her hips and the grip in her hair tightened as he leaned down to bite her shoulder. “Incorrigible…” he murmured. Cool air prickled at her skin as his warm hands dexterously worked her small clothes down to her knees. His hands smoothed over her chilled skin before grabbing her rear appreciatively. One finger slid up the length of her center before pushing in. The hand tangled in her hair loosened its hold to pin one of her arms above her head and she could feel the wetness growing between her legs. She pushed back until she could rub against the erection he still kept from her in an attempt to entice him. He pushed her away. ‘“Always so impatient,” Solas chided. His hand left her body and she could hear laces being undone before she felt him press into her, his warmth filled her and made her ache. She moaned with satisfaction. They fell into delicious rhythm as he sucked his way over any skin he found exposed. The tension swelled between her hips and the candle on the table above her now burned low. With a gasp she tightened around him and the pressure was enough to make his thrusts erratic before she felt a rush of warmth and he leaned over her as they both panted in the half darkness. 

They sat there, his forehead tipped on her shoulder and finger swiping over the back of her hand until their breathing steadied. He carefully righted himself before sliding her underwear up over her legs again and patting her. She stood and leaned back against the table to pull him close again. They shared a few lazy kisses before she sighed dramatically. 

“You’ve used up half my candle and now you’re just gonna leave me to clean all this up”, she gestured around her. “Typical.”

Solas held her chin. “I would never,” he tisked. With a snap of his fingers she could feel the tingle of magic in the air as all around her pots and pans were moving of their own accord. The rag she had tossed away earlier was dragging across the floor and in a matter of minutes the kitchen was clean. 

“Now, why am I here if you can just do this?”

“What would I do with my nights if you weren’t here?”

“Are you admitting to premeditating my suffering, Solas?”

Solas chuckled and ran his hands up her thighs, eyes focused on her lips before kissing her one last time. “You should go get cleaned up, you’ve been working all day and you’re absolutely filthy,” he teased. She playfully pushed him away before making her way to the door. 

Oh, the pain she’d suffer if the Qun discovered her pastimes; not that she’d ever tell.


End file.
